Hoenn
|professor=Professor Birch |starter= , , and |villain=Team Aqua Team Magma |league=Hoenn League |location=Ever Grande City |pokelist=Hoenn Pokédex Hoenn Pokédex |season=Advanced (6) Advanced Challenge (7) Advanced Battle (8) |series=Advanced Generation |generation= , |games= |manga=''Creeping Past Cacnea'' }} The Hoenn region (Japanese: Hoenn-chihō) is a region of the Pokémon world. It is located south of Sinnoh. It is the setting of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. It was the third main series region to be introduced. Hoenn is inspired by the real-world Japanese main island of . The names of most of the cities in Hoenn are made of two words put together (Little Root, Fort Tree, Slate Port, Ever Grande, etc.) rather than colors or plants as Kanto and Johto had done. Professor Birch of Littleroot Town offers the starter Pokémon known as , , or to s beginning their journey of this vast land. Etymology and design concept Etymology Junichi Masuda has stated that Hoenn's name signifies "abundant relations" (豊縁 hōen), as a common theme in this region is the relationships forged between Pokémon and people.Hidden Power of Masuda: No. 15 (Japanese) / (English) Design concept The Hoenn region is based on the real-world Japanese main island of , rotated 90° counterclockwise. Junichi Masuda stated that the reason Kyushu was rotated 90° to create Hoenn was to increase playability. History Hoenn was created after Primal and Primal were formed. Primal Groudon raised the landmasses and Primal Kyogre filled the seas that would later become Hoenn. A meeting between these two caused a great battle for supremacy until it was quelled by Mega , sending Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre into caverns where they rested until they were awakened many years later during the course of events in Generation III or Generation VI. The moving of the continents by created Hoenn, and when Regigigas was sent to sleep in the Snowpoint Temple in Sinnoh, , , and , the keys to awakening it, were sealed away in Hoenn. In contemporary history, / moved to Littleroot Town in Hoenn from Johto. Brendan/May encountered May/Brendan, competing with Brendan/May to complete the Pokédex. Brendan/May saved Professor Birch from a Poochyena /Zigzagoon with a , , or from Professor Birch's bag; as a reward for saving him, he gave Brendan/May a Pokédex and allowed him/her to keep the Pokémon that he/she used to save him. Brendan/May traveled across Hoenn, occasionally encountering and defeating Team Aqua and Team Magma. Team Magma and/or Team Aqua successfully awakened and/or , which caused the region of Hoenn to be plagued by , or a strange mixture of both . However, Brendan/May successfully calmed the weather Pokémon when he/she defeated it or summoned to calm them . Brendan/May then proceeded to win at the Pokémon League and become the Champion, and was invited to complete in the . Upon becoming the Champion, a meteor changed course towards Hoenn . May's/Brendan's, Wally's, and Archie's /[[Maxie]]'s Key Stones were stolen by Zinnia in an attempt to summon to avert the crisis. Brendan/May encountered Zinnia at Sky Pillar and successfully summoned Rayquaza. Brendan/May gave Rayquaza the power to Mega Evolve and it destroyed the meteor. Cities, routes, and other locations ]] Hoenn has sixteen cities and towns, including a Pokémon League. Since the majority of the cities and towns of Hoenn are immersed into nature, there aren't many large cities comparable to Unova's Castelia City or Kalos's Lumiose City, with the largest city being Lilycove City /Mauville City . The Hoenn region has 34 different routes, which are passages permitting Trainers to travel from one location to the next with relative ease. Much like Sinnoh after it, Hoenn's routes are numbered so that they don't follow sequence directly from previously-known regions' routes. Routes in Hoenn are numbered from to . Compared to other regions, Hoenn features an abundance of sea routes. This gives the impression that the Hoenn region is half-water and half-land, which references the battle of Groudon and Kyogre. ]] The Hoenn region is unique and famous for its tropical-like environments. The region does not feature a true mountain range like in Sinnoh and other regions. Hoenn introduced many new natural environments including a volcano, a jungle, a beach, a desert, and many more. The Hoenn region also introduced the idea of routes with differing weather, including constant rainfall, thunderstorms, falling ash, and rays of sunlight. Demographics The towns, cities, and areas of the Hoenn region's total population in is 598. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the total population of Hoenn's towns, cities, and areas is 694. Cities and towns Areas of interest * Petalburg Woods * Rusturf Tunnel * Granite Cave * New Mauville * Mt. Chimney * Cave of Origin * Scorched Slab * * Seafloor Cavern * Sealed Chamber * Southern Island * Meteor Falls * Shoal Cave * Mt. Pyre * Jagged Pass * Sky Pillar * Island Cave * Desert Ruins * Ancient Tomb Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald–exclusive locations These areas can only be found in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: * Abandoned Ship Emerald-exclusive areas These areas can only be found in Pokémon Emerald: * Trainer Hill * * Artisan Cave * Desert Underpass * Mirage Tower * Marine Cave * Terra Cave Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire–exclusive areas These areas can only be found in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: * Sea Mauville * Secret Islet * Secret Meadow * Secret Shore * Battle Resort Anime-exclusive locations Mentioned only Manga-exclusive locations Routes Routes in Hoenn number are numbered as - , breaking the former pattern set up by Kanto and Johto. This is presumably to discourage the idea of being able to travel back to either region after completion of the game, as was done in Generation II and as a mirror of the fact that Japan's road system possesses a similar gap. Some of the routes have differing weather depending on the day they are traveled on. Geography Environment The Hoenn region boasts many dramatic environments from rainforests to deserts, but its most striking feature is its abundance of water, a strong contrast to other core series regions, especially Sinnoh. Much of the region is covered in water, almost equal in size to the mainland, exemplifying the theme of the games. There are several large and populated islands off the mainland only accessible via water routes, many of which are deep enough for . Much of the interior area is forested or mountainous, so most notable cities are found on the coastline. People who live in towns and villages in the mountain areas must adapt to the harsh environment. An extreme example of this is the inhabitants of Fortree City, who live in tree houses. This is in stark contrast to other regions in the Pokémon world, as noted by in Pokémon Adventures, who preferred Johto's many modernized cities to the wilderness and countryside in Hoenn. Hoenn has one active volcano, Mt. Chimney, in the northwest of the region. The ash from Mt. Chimney regularly falls on the nearby towns and routes. On the opposite side of the Hoenn region lies the impact crater which Sootopolis City was built in. Some of Hoenn's newly discovered Pokémon strongly reflect the influence of the primarily tropical environment. Climate Hoenn seems to have a warmer climate than other regions, similar to an equatorial climate. This may mean that Hoenn is located closer to the equator than the other regions. The mainland experiences a wide variety of weather across its breadth. Ashes constantly fall around Mt. Chimney in the northwest. Constant, extreme s afflict the arid desert near its center. Frequent falls on the mainland's northeastern areas, nourishing the rainforests and that grow there. Hoenn League Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion |d= |league=Hoenn|col=2|col2=4}} 150px|pic2=VSWallace.png 150px|m=Steven Stone|m3=Steven|m2=Wallace|mjap=ダイゴ|mrm=Daigo |mjap2=ミクリ|mrm2=Mikuri }} |} Battle Frontier Frontier Brains Trivia * Hoenn has the most routes of any region, with 34. ** It is the only region that did not receive any new routes upon appearing in a sequel or remake. * Hoenn is the only region with: ** a Game Corner and department store that are not in the same city. The Mauville Game Corner is located in Mauville City, whereas the Lilycove Department Store is located in Lilycove City. ** Gyms in which all Badges have the same English and Japanese names. ** two lighthouses—one in Slateport City and the other in Lilycove City. ** two villainous teams (Team Aqua and Team Magma). ** The player's father. In other languages See also * * * References * * * * de:Hoenn es:Hoenn fr:Hoenn it:Hoenn ja:ホウエン地方 zh:丰缘地区